Beauty is Art One-Shot
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Tsubasa and Ginga are alone in a hotel room while the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy is out. Tsuabasa asks Ginga to be his model so he can paint him. Of course the redhead agrees. But things get a little kinky when Tsubasa wants to paint Ginga NAKED. TsubasaxGinga yaoi. This is for my buddy, WitchofDemencia.


Beauty is Art 

**A Tsubasa x Ginga one-shot from Metal Masters, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

Tsubasa sat on his hotel bed. As the only mature blader of Gan Gan Galaxy, he had a love for art. He had a love for a certain redhead too. Today, he wanted to paint a picture of a person.

Yu and Masamune were giddy about something.

"Hey Yu," Tsubasa called the blonde, "will you be a model for me? I want to paint a portrait."

"No can do, Tsubasa." The blonde grabbed Masamune's hand, "We're leaving for some ice-cream!"

The tan teen looked at the bey mechanic, "What about you Madoka? Will **you** be my model?"

"Sorry Tsubasa, but I need to shop for some new bey parts." Madoka left out the door.

"Ginga has a girly figure," Masamune taunted, "why not ask him to be your model?"

The redhead was sitting on a different bed. He overheard everything, "Oh ha-ha, very funny!" he snapped.

The three left the hotel room. Leaving Tsubasa and Ginga alone together.

The tan teen asked, "So.."

"What?" the redhead lay on his side.

"Will you be my model?"

"Uhh..sure, okay! What do I have to do Tsubasa?"

The tan teen got up and got out his papers and paintbrushes, "Take off a little bit of clothing."

"Okay" the redhead took his sox, belts, jacket, and scarf.

Tsubasa eyed the redhead, he rubbed his chin, "Hmm..take off a little more."

"Um, okay" Ginga took off his bandanna and gloves, "Is this good?"

Tsubasa toyed with his silver hair, "Hmm.."

He wasn't feeling any artistic inspiration. Ginga had that "certain something", but how could Tsubasa bring it out?

"Take off more of your clothes."

Ginga blushed, "Tsubasa, I can't."

"Why not? We're both guys, its okay Ginga." Tsubasa growled.

"Mmm.." the redhead hugged himself blushing.

The tan teen smiled to himself, Ginga looked so cute all flustered like that. He walked over to him.

"C'mon Ginga, I need you to take them off."

"But I can't Tsubasa," he blushed pinker, "it's really embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because I have a weak body." He admitted, "Masamune always teases me about how thin I am."

"Don't let him get to you." Tsubasa sat on the bed with Ginga, "Masamune is loud, annoying, and not that smart compared to you."

"Yeah," the redhead gave a small smile, "I guess."

"And," Tsubasa put his hand on Ginga's shoulder, "I think you're amazing. You're funny, kind, and humble too."

Ginga laughed, "Thanks Tsubasa, I think you're great too."

"Anytime," Tsubasa got up from the bed and stretched, "I don't need that portrait anyway."

"What?" Ginga sounded upset.

"You can put your clothes back on," Tsubasa smiled, "I can do the portrait some other time."

The redhead tugged at Tsubasa's brown shirt, "Umm..I don't mind taking them off," he blushed, "if it's just for you, Tsubasa."

The tan teen blushed and his heart skipped a beat. To him, Ginga was the cutest thing ever.

"Okay," Tsubasa made his way to the paints, "strip yourself, naked."

The redhead blushed bright red, but nodded.

**Moments later. . .**

Ginga sat on the bed naked. His hips were covered with white blankets to cover his private parts.

Tsubasa was half-way done with the portrait, all he had to do now was paint Ginga's face. But he couldn't do it.

"Ginga you have to relax. I can't paint your skin tone right with your face all red." Tsubasa sighed.

Ginga was really nervous; alone in a room, with a boy he had a crush on, and naked! How could he **not** be nervous?!

He clutched the white blankets on his lap, "It's making my heart race a little, that's all."

"Your heart race?"

"Mm-hm" he nodded.

Tsubasa put down his canvas and walked over o the redhead. The closer he got, the more Ginga's face blushed.

"My heart is racing too, Ginga." He pressed his lips against the redhead's.

The young boy's eyes went wide and then they softened. He slowly melted into the kiss and let Tsubasa continue.

The tan teen broke the kiss realizing what he had done, "S-Sorry about that!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I got caught up in the moment." He rubbed the back of his head, "Did I scare you?"

"No," he touched his lips, "I wanted you to kiss me."

Tsubasa blushed, _'Ginga wanted me to kiss him? Does that mean..he likes me?'_

The redhead fiddled with his fingers, "I've had a crush on you for a long time now. I thought you were so handsome and cool when I met you."

The tan teen's heart was beating so loudly. His mind was filling with lust and desire.

Ginga rubbed the back of his head, "Though it must be weird hearing this from me. After all you get along way better with Madoka and Yu."

"I can't take it anymore." Was all Tsubasa managed to say before he pinned Ginga to the bed.

He dominated the redhead's mouth, enjoying the savory taste of the younger teen. Ginga let out little moans and shifted a little under him.

He broke the kiss, "I have feelings for you too, Ginga. I didn't have them when I first met you though. The more I spent with you, the more I fell in love with you."

Ginga looked up at him with golden eyes, "So, what do we do now Tsubasa?"

"Hmm.." Tsubasa thought for a moment. A small smirk crept onto his face, "Well, beauty **is** art."

"Hm?"

He made his way over to the canvas and brought back a thin paintbrush and a small cup of water.

He ran the brush over Ginga's cheek. The redhead laughed, "Ha-ha! That tickled Tsubasa!"

"Not for long.." he sat the naked redhead on his lap.

Ginga blushed when he felt his naked back touch Tsubasa's manly chest. "Wh-Wh-What?!"

"Just relax," Tsubasa dipped the paintbrush into the cup of water, "it'll feel good."

"O-Okay"

He ran the wet brush over Ginga's cheek, "How does it feel now?"

"I-It feels weird," small drops of water slid down his skin, "and a little cold."

Tsubasa traced the brush down Ginga's neck and then down to his chest.

The redhead began to shiver a little, "Nnn.."

This pleased Tsubasa, so he traced circles over Ginga's chest. The he painted the wet brush over the redhead's nipple.

Ginga jolted in response, "Aah!" he immediately covered his mouth, _'Oh no, I sound like a girl!'_

"That was cute," Tsubasa's brush painted over the other nipple, "let me hear more."

The redhead gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his embarrassing moans.

Tsubasa grabbed Ginga's wrist, preventing him from covering his mouth, "Let your moans out Ginga, I want to hear your sweet voice."

He licked the redhead's ear and continued to wet Ginga's nipple with his brush.

"Ahh.. ..Tsu-Tsubasa..aah.." he moaned.

"I told you it would feel good." He trailed his brush down lower. His paintbrush wasn't wet anymore.

"Tsubasa, your paintbrush dried out."

"Don't worry about it, it's about to get wet again **real** soon." His paintbrush trailed down to Ginga's private parts.

The redhead trembled, "Tsu-Tsubasa that's my..my.."

"I know," Tsubasa's brush teased the tip of Ginga's privacy, "and you're wet, aren't you?"

The redhead blushed pink and closed his eyes in shame, "Mm-hm"

"Don't be embarrassed, it just means you're turned on." Tsubasa took the blankets off of Ginga.

The redhead covered his erection, "No! Tsubasa!"

The tan teen, being stronger than Ginga, pulled his hand off and resumed teasing. The brush circled the tip and went down the shaft.

"Haa..aaah!" Ginga grew weaker in Tsubasa's hold on him. It felt so good, he wanted more.

"You're getting really wet down there Ginga." Tsubasa blew into his ear, "Want me to touch you?"

"I," Ginga looked away, "I don't know.."

He put his brush down, "I think you **do**."

Tsubasa gripped Ginga's knees and spread his legs a part. The redhead had a good drip on him.

"Look ahead of you, Ginga."

The redhead looked in front of him, a mirror reflected him. Ginga blushed red at how his body was fully exposed.

"I've been watching your facial expressions this whole time." Tsubasa smirked, "You're so adorable Ginga, I want to see what else you can do."

The redhead closed his eyes, he was embarrassed by everything now.

Tsubasa used his hand to grip Ginga's erection. He stroked it and used the other hand to grope Ginga's chest.

"Aah! Haa! Ts-Tsubasa! Aah!" the redhead trembled and moaned.

Tsubasa kissed Ginga's cheek, "Want me to take it further? You're definitely wet enough now."

"Take it further?" Ginga whimpered.

The tan teen let go of Ginga's chest, "I think it's best that I just show you." He used that hand to insert a finger into Ginga's entrance.

"Wha-What? Inside me?!"

He inserted a second finger into the redhead.

Ginga arched his back and moaned loudly. Tsubasa continued to scissor his insides to match the strokes.

"Aaah! Ahh! M-More Tsubasa!" was all Ginga could cry out.

The tan teen enjoyed Ginga's erotic face, small body, and delicious moans. He inserted a third finger and Ginga's nails dug into the sheets.

"Does it hurt?" Tsubasa asked.

"N-No, I just feel really hot." He panted, "I think something is coming out of my body."

The tan teen continued to pleasure Ginga until the redhead cried out.

"Aaahn!"

His cum shot out and Tsubasa let go. Ginga collapsed onto the mattress, lying on his stomach. He panted from exhaustion with his butt in the air.

Tsubasa could feel the Dark Power in his mind trying to take over his body. He wanted to take Ginga right there.

He took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"Ginga?"

The redhead got up slowly and then faced Tsubasa, "Hm?"

"I want to take it to the next level with you." Tsubasa got serious, "Will you have sex with me?"

Ginga blushed red and then fiddled with his fingers, "Um, I don't know how. But I want to, if it's with Tsubasa."

"Don't worry," he stretched his hand out to Ginga, "I'll show you how. Do you trust me?"

He took his hand, "Yes Tsubasa, I trust you."

**A few minutes later. . .**

Tsubasa was on top of Ginga naked. Thrusting into the redhead repeatedly. The redhead moaned louder than ever before, gripping Tsubasa's shoulders.

"Does it feel good? This doesn't hurt anymore, haa, does it?" Tsubasa panted, his tan skin had a few beads of sweat on it.

His white hair (no longer tied) was all over his back and hung on the sides of his face.

Ginga moaned, "Ah! Ah! N-No, I feel really good Tsu-Tsubasa! Aah!"

The tan teen captured Ginga's lips and entwined his fingers with the redhead's.

"I love you Ginga," Tsubasa moaned, "Aah~!"

"AaaAaaAH!" the redhead felt the rush of Tsubasa's cum fill his virgin entrance.

Tsubasa panted and lowered his body to Ginga, "You..okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He toyed with one Tsubasa's white lochs, "You're so pretty Tsubasa."

"Pretty?" Tsubasa blushed.

"Even on top of me I think the most beautiful person I ever met." Ginga smiled, "I love you, Tsubasa."

The tan teen blushed pinker and kissed Ginga's forehead, "Yeah, I love you too."

After a while, the redhead went to sleep. Tsubasa dressed himself and then looked at Ginga's sleeping face.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin, "I think I just found my inspiration."

**1 hour later. . .**

The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy had returned from their various trips. They huddled around Tsubasa's portrait.

It was a person wrapped in white blankets, sleeping.

"Whoa! She is so pretty Tsubasa!" Madoka gushed.

"You're amazing Tsubasa!" Yu grinned.

Masamune squinted, "This girl looks so familiar."

Tsubasa sweatdropped, _'Uhh..guys, that** girl** is Ginga. Oh well, I'll let them think what they think.'_

"Hmm?" Ginga finally woke up fully dressed, "What'd I miss?"

"Tsubasa made this beautiful portrait." Madoka offered, "You wanna see it?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He faced the tan teen, "Hey Tsubasa, what happened? All I remember was going to sleep and now my back is sore."

Instead of getting angry or annoyed, Tsubasa simply gripped Ginga's chin, "Then how about modeling again for me tomorrow. I'll gladly refresh your memory then."

**The End**

**This One-shot goes out to my yaoi buddy ****WitchofDemencia! Sorry I'm a few months late. The cover to this story is on my DeviantART profile: KingKJ108.**


End file.
